That Night
by SnixX321
Summary: That Night Bryn was attacked by Samuel Wilson. That Night Bryn was accepted into the Stone River Pack. That Night Ali took on the role of Bryn's mother. That Night everything changed for Bryn.


The small girl known as Bryn rolled her toy car across the plush white carpet of her room. She made noises as she played with her toys. At four, there was little that Bryn understood, but animal and car noises were one of the few things at this age that she did understand.

Then something changed. One moment, the house is homey and everything is fine while Bryn played with her toys. That is when he decided it was time to attack.

The little girl lifted her head towards her door-covered in colorful handprints from the week before last when her mother let her experiment with finger paint. She had heard a noise. It was fleeting, but loud.

As Bryn got up and approached the door cautiously, somewhere in the Stone River Pack territory Alpha Callum was beginning to see images. It was his thing, seeing the future. It didn't come to him in dreams and he didn't suddenly blank out with images. No. He suddenly just knew. He knew something things he shouldn't better than he knew how to breath.

In seconds, Callum was ordering over fifteen wolves in his large pack to the border into a state where a girl by the name of Bryn lived. He didn't know why a human so small was going to be attacked by a werewolf almost 300 years old, but he had to stop it. Callum must save her.

Sora, his second in command, met him at the border with his attack/rescue group. In the group was a boy named Devon, who was hardly above his teenage years and was also Sora's son. Callum briefly wondered whether he should send him back, but saw the raw determination on the boys face and knew that now was not the time for an argument.

They all Shifted and followed Callum to the place of Bryn's home. Callum filled them in on what they needed-not wanted-to know. Sora did not question his vague explanation. Many, many decades of working with Callum and being by his side taught her not to ask questions.

With the wolves half way to her house in a matter of minutes, Bryn had begun her descent down the stairs. Something was clanging in the kitchen. A pot hit the floor and Bryn, who had been so focused on trying to figure out where the sound was coming from and who was making it, flinched at the loudness. She paused and all was quiet.

She took two more steps down the stairs and that was when she saw her mother's body.

Bryn's mother had been in the living room watching the Food channel trying to figure out what to cook for dinner that night. Now, her mother lay bleeding endlessly on the faded blue couch. Bryn stifled a cry of horror. For then her father let out a loud yell.

Bryn rushed to the kitchen, a sudden redness taking over her vision and instincts controlling her body.

_Fight._

_Survive._

_Run._

Three different instincts, three different meanings. All telling her the same thing. To fight back.

She spotted her father circling their now broken kitchen table holding a pan. Bryn, still in her red haze, bared her teeth and searched for the danger. That's when she spotted the very large wolf on the other side of their kitchen.

By now, Bryn's house was just around the corner from Callum and his wolves. Another few miles in which they could clear easily and Bryn would be out of danger, but Bryn didn't seem to need help. At four, Bryn only knew how to survive and live off of instinct and right now, instinct was all she had.

She let out a loud scream. The wolf glanced at her, which gave her father a long enough time to hit the wolf in the face. The wolf growled loudly and Bryn's Dad was suddenly his target again. Bryn's red haze seemed to get more intense as she watched-helplessly- while her father got jumped by a wolf.

In the next few seconds, the wolf tore her father's head off of his body with a quick, swift movement. Bryn let out a strangled cry and ran for her life.

She ran to her room-the instinct of _run_ screaming at her from all parts of her small, petite body-and closed the door. Downstairs, the wolf sniffed. He could smell the girl and knew she was still in the house. With purpose, he followed her strong scent up to her finger printed door.

Bryn breathed heavily. She could feel the wolf on the other side of the door. Knew he was there and knowing he wanted her. The door suddenly slammed down and Bryn was being wrestled out the door by her leg in the werewolves jaws. She yelled in pain but her instinct to _fight_ and _survive _kicked in.

Bryn kicked the wolf in the mouth very hard. He let go. Not that it hurt, he was just surprised. Even though he knew what she was and could do, her fighting back still took him by surprise. Every time.

The girl ran down the stairs and to her kitchen, where she was suddenly knocked to the ground. Her arm was now being almost torn out of it's socket as the wolf bit into her skin and down to the bone. Bryn screamed in pain and whimpered he let go, only to do the same thing to her other arm.

Why was he causing her so much pain and hurt? What had she done to him? What bone did he have to pick with her?

Bryn was now almost fully covered in her own blood as the wolf pulled back to choose a different spot. Just then did Callum and his wolves burst through the door and choose that moment to attack the rouge.

The little girl scrambled out of the way. She took refuge under the sink, cowering in the corner in a ball and hoping that all the meanies would just go away.

The large wolf that killed her parents was not killed. Somehow, he escaped Callum's wolves. Callum fought the instinct to run after him. It was especially hard with so much blood in the house, but he managed to turn back to human form.

Bryn sucked in a breath as she heard the cracking and popping of bones. She bit her lip, eyes wide with fear, as the cabinet to under the sink opened and she was met by the face of Callum stark naked. In their rush to get to Bryn in time, none of them had the chance to stop for clothes.

The girl searched the face of every person in the room. One boy in particular-Callum and Sora's Devon- eyed her with a protectiveness of a big brother. She almost wanted to crawl in his arms, but remembered that they were here to hurt her. The thought made her tremble in fear.

The scent of her fear had every wolf sympathetic, but also fighting to get to the surface of their human. They wanted to kill the vulnerable girl, but the Alpha stopped them.

"We will not harm you," Callum promised the young girl as she watched him with wide eyes. At four, Callum thought she had been through too much, especially in one hour tops.

The girl could not speak. She was afraid she would stutter if she did, but she also did not have an answer for his kindness. Callum held out a hand. After a moment of debating, she realized that they would not harm her and took his hand.

Callum yanked her out and dug his fingers across her thigh. He knew it hurt her, but he also knew that if he did not claim her into his pack then, someone would kill her.

Bryn whimpered in pain, because in the next moment, everyone was in here head. Too many people were in her head. The males in the room growled. Instead of wanting to kill her now, they wanted to protect her from anymore harm that tried to come her way.

Females were to be _protected._

_Do not fear us, Bryn_, Callum told her softly directly to her. Like every other member in the pack, her name was now engraved in his soul. He knew her full name, but also now knew that she preferred to be called Bryn.

Thoughts came barreling into the Stone River Pack wolves minds. Callum tried to stop it, but he couldn't. Bryn would have to do that and she didn't even know what they were.

_We will protect you, Bryn, _Callum consoled the girl. She eventually stopped trembling, finding comfort in the safety of the pack.

Callum drew the girl into his arms as her eyelids closed with the order from Bryn to sleep. He carried her all the way to his territory.

He was Alpha. He could not take care of her and she needed a mother. Luckily, he knew just who would. Ali, Casey's mate.

Sora beckoned the other wolves away the moment they entered their territory. Devon eyed the girl one last time before glancing at his mom and Alpha.

"Can I see her again?" he asked.

Sora shrugged, sending the question to Callum. Callum thought it over. A human in werewolf pack was uncommon, especially since they already had one human in the pack. Bryn would need friends other than Ali in the pack. Devon was definitely it. Callum nodded and Sora and Devon left.

Callum walked to Casey and Ali's house with the girl in his arms sleeping. His wolf was getting attached to her every second she was in his arms. Soon, he would want nothing but to make her forever safe and sound.

Casey answered the door, for he could feel his Alpha coming. Ali was a step behind him.

"Her name is Bryn. She needs a home," Callum told Casey and then stared at Ali. Ali was a determined little minx. She would teach Bryn everything she needed to know to survive as a human among werewolves. "Ali…?"

Of course, Ali did not hesitate. Callum knew she had her reasons as she took the human girl into her arms and cooed over her. Instantly, both Callum and Casey saw the change in Ali. She was suddenly not Ali, mate of Casey, but not Ali, mother of Bryn. Ali liked it. She liked it a lot.

"I'll protect you," Ali cooed over the girl as she walked upstairs to her and Casey's bedroom. She laid the girl on the bed and curled around her small form. "I'll always protect you, Bryn."

_**You know what happens next.**_


End file.
